Descendants Futures
by TheInspiredReader
Summary: Quick one-shots about the Descendants futures. Jumps all over the place chronologically. (Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or any of the characters.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So these are just summaries of what I think would happen to the characters from Descendants. There's probably going to be about six or seven of these. If you want me to do a full story of a couple, please tell me in the reviews.**

 **Evie and Doug:**

Evie and Doug got married right after they turned twenty-four. Doug had studied organic chemistry in college, and became the chemistry professor at Auradon prep.

Evie majored in business in college and had a minor in chemistry. She owns one of Auradon's most successful fashion companies, Magic Mirror Design.

They have two daughters: Eight-year-old Eliana Samantha Dwarfsen, and five-year-old Amelia Madison Dwarfsen.

They live in a house about a twenty-minute drive from Auradon Prep and Mal and Ben's castle.

Eliana plays for a junior varsity girl's tourney team, the Auradon Elementary Eagles.

Doug and Evie have been happily married for nine years.

 **A/N: So I hope that even though it was super short that you enjoyed! This is my first ever time publishing fanfic, so please don't be too mean. I accept constructive criticism though! Thank you for reading!  
~Callie (TheInspiredReader)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So in the reviews you guys asked for a Ben/Mal chapter. I've decided to stop doing summaries and do one-shots, so that should be fun. This chapter is where Mal tells Ben about her pregnancy . Enjoy!**

Mal had been planning this surprise for weeks. She was just under two months pregnant, and she _still_ hadn't told her husband, Ben.

So to sufficiently surprise him, she was going to tell him on his birthday. She enlisted Evie's help to make this the most perfect birthday party/pregnancy announcement _ever_.

Finally, the big day arrived.

It was show time.

There were only a couple of people at the party (Jay, Audrey, Carlos, Jane, Doug, Evie, Lonnie, and Chad) and they decided to start with opening the presents. There was a wristwatch from Jay and Audrey, a gift card to a pet store from Carlos and Jane, a new jacket from Doug and Evie, and a tourney jersey from Lonnie and Chad.

Mal finally gave him her gift: a card, a mug full of tea, and a batch of chocolate chip cookies. Ben took a bite out of a cookie and jokingly asked, "Have your eyes always had those little gold flecks in them?"

Mal chuckled, handing him the tea and the card. Ben downed the tea in a few gulps, and when he set the mug down he saw the writing on the bottom for the first time.

 _World's Best Daddy,_ it read. He gaped at the text, and Mal handed him the card. "This might clear things up for you."

Ben took the card from her, opening the envelope and began to read.

" _Ben:_

 _Roses are red, test lines are pink. We're having a baby, what do you think?_ " Taped to the inside of the card was a positive pregnancy test.

"Happy birthday, Ben," Mal told her now crying husband.

"Oh my god," he whispered. "I'm going to be a dad."

"Yes, you are, Bennie-boo," Mal teased, causing Ben to chuckle.

"Best. Birthday. Ever." Ben said happily. "Can we name the baby-"

Mal cut him off. "Wait. Before we think of names, there are two rules: 1. We cannot name our child Bertha, and 2. For the love of God, do not name the baby Florian."

"Okay, Mal," Ben said. "Although I'm thinking more along the lines of Tourney-Master Kingson."

"Benjamin Florian Kingson!" Mal said, laughing.

Life was good.

 **A/N: So I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update this story daily or every other day! Please review!**

 **~Callie (TheInspiredReader)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So another chapter! This one is about the antics of the Descendants kids at a Thanksgiving dinner. Enjoy!**

 **The Time When Thanksgiving Did Not Go As Planned**

Ah, Thanksgiving. Widely celebrated in Auradon, not so much on the Isle of the Lost. Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos had been introduced to the wonderful tradition that is the Thanksgiving dinner at the King's palace their first year at Auradon Prep, and all had gone as planned. No accidents or injuries.

That was before they had eight kids to control.

Doug and Evie had to make sure that their daughters, Eliana and Amelia, didn't fight with Jay and Audrey's sons, Jake and Jonas. Carlos had to keep his and Jane's daughter Penelope from braiding everybody's hair while Jane tried to keep their son, Sawyer, from trying to turn Ben's dad into the beast again. Mal and Ben had to watch their twins, Isabelle and Arthur, all while acting Queenly and Kingly, and greeting guests, and attempting to survive awkward small talk with snotty socialites.

Suffice to say, Thanksgiving was much harder than it had been

when they first arrived, nearly eighteen years ago.

On the day of the dinner, all of the parents were attempting to get their kids to understand the rules for the dinner.

Then it was time to go to the castle and try to survive the fateful dinner. Evie and Doug arrived first, bringing along the girls. Eliana and Amelia were wearing blue dresses with red cardigans and blue bows in their hair, with matching red shoes. The family of four took their place at the seats near the head of the long table.

Mal and Ben entered the dining hall next, little Arthur and Isabelle in tow. Isabelle wore a purple dress with white shoes and a white headband. Arthur was wearing gray slacks and a white shirt with a matching gray jacket. Arthur's shoes were bright red converse that he had put on at the last minute without his parents noticing.

Jay and Audrey walked in next, pulling along some very reluctant boys. Jake and Jonas were both wearing maroon suits with white shirts and maroon ties with black shoes. For once, their hair was neatly combed, and for once they weren't wearing an old tourney jersey and basketball shorts.

Carlos and Jane came into the dining hall next, Penelope running ahead, her pale pink dress tripping her up as her black hairbow slipped down the front of her head. Her brother, Sawyer, was a bit more composed, his black suit looking very elegant as he mimicked his dad's confident stride. They sat down as Penelope was just rushing over to sit with them. Jane carefully fixed Penelope's hairbow and smoothed her dress.

In a short time, the dining hall was packed with Auradon socialites and notable citizens. Everybody was sitting down when Ben gave his traditional Thanksgiving speech.

"Friends," he began. "We've gathered in this dining hall to celebrate a day to give thanks for things we are grateful for. This year, I am grateful for my lovely wife," he smiled at Mal, "my two wonderful children," Ben winked at Arthur and Isabelle who were giggling their heads off, "and all of the wonderful people who are here today to celebrate with me. Thank you."

Everybody watched as Lumière and the kitchen staff served the food, comprised of traditional Thanksgiving menu items: three huge turkeys, lots and lots of mashed potatoes, cranberry jelly, stuffing, assorted vegetables, and a humongous pumpkin pie. So far, none of the kids had misbehaved or caused a general panic.

Well, that was about to change. Eliana and Isabelle had made an excuse to get out of the hall, and everything had been fine. Until Arthur, Sawyer, and Jonas had got up, walked out into the hallway outside of the dining hall, and helped Eliana and Isabelle release a flock of full-grown turkeys into the dining hall.

About twelve grown turkeys squabbled around the hall, causing absolute mayhem. They knocked over dishes of mashed potatoes, spilled cranberry jelly, and squawked with fear at the sight of the roasted turkeys on the table.

But that wasn't the end of it. Penelope and Amelia helped Jake load a confetti cannon from a storage closet and fire off a storm of faux turkey feathers and glue in the dining hall. Everybody but the kids was first doused in glue and then coated in feathers, making them look like tall, skinny, molting birds. The kids were doubled over in peals of laughter, their parents coated in feathers while trying to control the pack of turkeys making the kids howl even louder.

That was, until their parents got ahold of them.

"What were you thinking?!" Mal yelled as Ben was running around apologizing to everybody. "Releasing a pack of turkeys? Are you guys insane?!"

"Oh, you guys are sooo grounded." Evie told her daughters, as Doug attempted to wipe glue off of his glasses. "That means no seeing _any_ of your friends for two weeks, and you'll be serving after school detention."

Jay was trying to keep himself from high-fiving his sons for pulling such an epic prank, while Audrey was screaming her head off. "JONAS STEPHEN AND JAKE DOMINIC BANDIT, WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? SCARING THOSE POOR BIRDS HALF OUT OF THEIR MINDS, AND THEN DUMPING GLUE AND _FEATHERS_ ON HALF OF AURADON? YOU BOTH ARE GROUNDED FOR A _MONTH_ AND SO HELP ME IF I CATCH YOU PUTTING ANOTHER _TOE_ OUT OF LINE I WILL NOT HESITATE TO SEND YOU TO BOARDING SCHOOL!"

Carlos was busy trying to round up the turkeys while Jane was left to discipline their kids. "Penelope, Sawyer, what you did was _very, very_ wrong. I can't trust you not to do it again, so I'm taking away all of your privileges for two weeks. No computer, no TV, no movies, no electronics of _any kind_. And you'll be writing letters of apology to Mal and Ben. Got it?"

"Yes, mom," Sawyer and Penelope said defeatedly.

As all four of the families were walking out, Ben's father, Adam, walked up to the pack of disgruntled children. "You know," he whispered. "I think what you did was pretty funny."

All of the kids gaped at him.

"It was very wrong," he continued. "But it was funny. It was hysterical to see that snotty, stuck up Queen of the Southern Isles flap about like a scrawny chicken." Adam chuckled.

The kids began to laugh along with him, remembering the already skinny Queen of the Southern Isles coated in feathers and glue, somehow making her seem even skinnier. When he noticed the parents looking at him, he quickly high-fived all of the kids and said goodbye to the adults and joined his wife back in the dining hall.

"I like that guy," Jake said.

Everybody laughed.

 **A/N: So I hope you liked it! Please review!  
** **Callie (TheInspiredReader)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: AHH IM SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SOOOOO LONG! School has been kicking my butt, and I just didn't have the time to write essays for school and write fanfic! So finally, Descendants Futures returns, this time with a Carlos/Jane pairing and their kids, Sawyer and Penelope are a big part of this chapter too.**

It had started with seven-year-old Penelope complaining of chest pains in the middle of summer. Jane had given her daughter some ibuprofen and sent her off to play with her best friend, Amelia.

Then Penelope had stopped eating as much as she used to. At dinner, Penelope would sullenly push away her plate after taking a few bites of whatever food there was.

Soon after, Jane had noticed her daughter had a fever and was sweating. Then Penelope coughed into a tissue, and when she moved the tissue away from her face, there was blood on the tissue.

That was when Jane had decided it was time for a trip to the hospital. Carlos was away with Sawyer at one of Jay's tourney games, so Jane drove her daughter to Camelot Heights Medical Center by herself. They arrived, and signed into Urgent Care. About an hour later, a nurse called for, "Penelope de Vil?"

Jane and Penelope stood up, Penelope tiredly walking over to the nurse. "Hi," she mumbled weakly.

"Hi, Penelope! I'm Etain, and I hear you're not doing so well, huh, sweetie?" the nurse, Etain, said.

"Yeah," Jane said. "She has a fever, and she's been coughing all the time, and once there was blood in her cough."

"Well, that sounds quite serious," Etain said, walking the mother-daughter duo over to an examination room. She took Penelope's temperature and performed a quick examination, all while Jane watched on nervously. Penelope began another coughing fit as Etain listened to her heartbeat. Etain asked the frightened seven-year-old if there was any blood that she had coughed up, and Penelope answered with a yes.

"Well, Ms. de Vil, I'm going to get Penelope's pediatrician and a pulmonologist to make sure, but I'm almost positive that Penelope has tuberculosis," Etain informed Jane.

"What are the treatments?" Jane asked anxiously.

"Well, there will probably be multiple perscriptions that Penelope will have to take, and she'll recover in about a month." Etain said, walking out the door to fetch the doctors.

Jane sat by Penelope, barely able to text Carlos their current situation.

 **To: Carlos**

 **Jane: Carlos!**

 **Carlos: hi babe ;)**

 **Jane: this is serious!**

 **Carlos: woah! jay just scored a point! where r u?**

 **Jane: at the camelot heights medical center**

 **Carlos: jane whats wrong? r u and penelope ok?**

 **Jane: penelope is coughing up blood**

 **Carlos: what?! k me and sawyer r coming to u guys rn.**

 **Jane: the doctors think that she has tuberculosis.**

 **Carlos: is she going to be ok?**

 **Jane: the pulmonologist and penelopes pediatrician r here rn. gtg.**

 **Carlos: k me and sawyer will see u there in like an hour.**

 **Jane: k love you.**

 **Carlos: luv u too. tell penny that we'll be there soon.**

 **Jane: k**

Jane put her phone away as who Jane assumed was the pulmonologist and Dr. Mary Charme, Penelope's pediatrician, entered the room.

"Hi, Ms. de Vil," Dr. Charme said cheerily.

"Hi, Dr. Charme," Jane said tiredly. All of the stress and worrying about Penelope had taken a toll on her.

"I'm Dr. Langrille," said the pulmonologist, extending his hand to Jane. "I'm a pulmonologist, so I specialize in treating respiratory tract diseases, and I'll be with Dr. Charme to help look over and treat Penelope."

Jane shook his outstretched hand. "Thank you, doctor."

"So, can you list some of the symptoms that Penelope has been showing?" Dr. Charme asked.

Jane told the doctors all about the chronic coughing, the fever, the chills, Penelope's constant sweating, and other issues that had come up. Dr. Charme and Dr. Langrille did a quick examination of Penelope, and they conferred for a moment before returning to Jane. "So," Dr. Charme said, "it looks like Penelope has tuberculosis, so we're going to keep her in the hospital for the night, with an IV in for the night. She's going to have to take several antibiotics for a couple of months, but she will recover."

"Thanks, Dr. Charme," Jane said.

"So, we're going to transfer her to a private room on the third floor, if you'd like to come with us," Dr. Langrille offered.

"Yes, of course," Jane said. Soon enough, a nurse wheeling a gurney knocked on the door, and with only a few tears, Penelope was taken to a room that had posters of cartoon characters plastered on the wall. After Dr. Charme and Dr. Langrille left, a serious looking nurse walked in, bringing an IV and several pouches of liquid.

"Hello," the nurse said stoically. "Is this Penelope Mariane de Vil?"

"Yes," Jane said quickly. "What is wrong?"

"I'm just here to put her IV in," the nurse said.

"Mama," Penelope said softly. "What's an IV?"

"Don't worry, sweetie. Everything will be fine," Jane reassured her daughter.

"Hello, Penelope. My name is Edith, and I need you to stay very still for me." The nurse said.

"Okay, Miss Edith," Penelope said trustingly.

Edith examined the underside of Penelope's arm before finding a suitable vein, and quickly put the needle into her arm, as Penelope cried out. "Mama!" she wailed.

"Shh, Penelope. It'll be over in a few moments, honey," Jane said as the nurse hooked up the IV fluids to Penelope's arm. When Edith left, Penelope drifted off to sleep, and Carlos and Sawyer burst into the room.

"Penny!" Sawyer shrieked. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, Sawyer," Jane said, "She just needs to stay in the hospital for the night and then take some medicine."

"Good," Sawyer said, sleepily crawling into the hospital bed next to Penelope, and soon he was asleep.

"Hi, Jane." Carlos said, embracing his wife.

"Hey," she replied, kissing him.

"How's Penny?" Carlos asked.

"She's seen better days," Jane admitted. "But she'll get better. They confirmed that it was tuberculosis."

"Now, Jane, how are you? You look like you just got hit by a hurricane."

"Thanks," Jane said sarcastically. "But I don't know. It was so scary when Penelope coughed up blood, I thought I was going to lose my baby." Tears prickled Jane's eyes. "I was terrified that they would say that she had some incurable disease and that there was nothing they could do, and that I would see my little Penelope wither down to nothing until she was gone." Jane was now fully crying.

"Hey," Carlos said, hugging Jane tightly. "It's okay. Penny's going to be okay. We're together, and look how much Sawyer loves his sister," Carlos pointed to the sleeping siblings, "and I know for a fact that everything will be fine, and that I will always love you and our family."

"I love you and Sawyer and Penelope too, Carlos." Jane replied as Carlos wiped away her tears.

"But you still look like a you were caught in a hurricane." Carlos joked.

Jane laughed. Everything was going to be okay.

 **A/N: So I hope you enjoyed! After my hiatus on this story, I'm going to try to publish a new chapter every week.  
See you next week!  
~Callie (TheInspiredReader)**


	5. THANK YOU!

**So this isn't a new chapter :(**

 **But I just wanted to say thank you to everybody who's been reading and reviewing my story :)**

 **Special thanks to Kingson24601 and pinksakura271 for being some of the very first people to review my story. You guys are awesome!**

 **So anyways… THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH!**

 **XOXO, Callie**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: AUGH! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! School has been kicking my butt, and I just didn't have time to post. Anyways, here's another chapter, this time focusing on Eliana, Doug and Evie's tourney-playing daughter! Also, I'm not an expert on tourney (is anybody?) so I don't know if this is correct. All I remembered was the killzone, and that Carlos needed to get out of it!**

Eliana had been playing tourney for as long as she could remember. She had won countless awards in the sport, from MVP to a scholarship offer to Camelot Heights's prestigious primary school, Camelot Academy. She had turned down the offer, as she was already at Auradon Prep Primary School.

Today was just another game for the Arrows, Auradon Primary's junior varsity tourney team. Eliana had arrived with her mother, Evie, her father, Doug, and her little sister, Amelia. Eliana had thrown on her jersey, exchanged some high fives with her teammates, and took her position on the field. She typically played a center position, perfect for scoring points. Brandishing her tourney stick, she observed the opposing team.

Their center player was a burly girl about five feet tall, and held her tourney stick like she wanted to gut you with it. How fitting she was on a team called the Giants.

Just as she had finished sizing up her opponents, the referee yelled for the team captains to be called forward. A girl called Emmie Charming, Chad Charming and Lonnie's daughter, stepped forward for the Arrows, while the burly girl from the other team went up for the Giants.

"I want a good clean game girls, alright?" the ref said. Both girls nodded. "Right then, shake hands and let's play." The captains shook hands, and walked to their respective teams.

"Right," Emmie said as the Arrows formed a huddle. "We're going to have Eliana go for center, straight through the killzone, and have Emily and Joyce go around each side, also through the killzone. The rest of us are going to plow through the other girls, and I'll pass the ball to Eliana, and bam! We score! Alright?" Everybody nodded their head. "Good. Let's do this!"

Eliana pulled her helmet on. It was go time. The ref blew his whistle, and Eliana dashed off. Dodging the opposing players, she darted through the killzone, and waited for Emmie to pass her the ball. Finally, she saw the ball whistle through the air toward her, and deftly caught it. Balancing the sphere on the flat wooden stick, she rushed towards the goal, and shot it in.

"Whoooo!" she cheered. "Yeah!"

"And one point for the Arrows, a great play by numbers twelve, ten, and five!" said the overenthusiastic announcer as he gave a thousand-watt smile.

Eliana was elated. Another sure-fire win for the Arrows. She was positive that the game would go well.

Emmie relayed another play, and the team took off running in all different directions. Eliana to the right, Emmie to the center, Emily to the left, Joyce to the back, and everything was absolute chaos. For the Giants, at least. For the Arrows, this was a carefully laid plan. When you scatter, the opponents lose you in the sea of humanity, and it's easier to sneak through.

Eliana dodged multiple flying objects as she danced through the killzone, ramming through her opponents. As she jumped out of the killzone, she looked skyward to see the ball that Joyce would be passing to her. Just as she saw the ball and raised her stick to catch it, _WHAM_!

The big burly girl on the opposite team had jumped for the ball, landing on Eliana, and smashing Eliana's face with her tourney stick.

 _We need to win!_

That was the last thing she thought before she blacked out.

Eliana woke up in her bed at home, and found she couldn't move her left arm, due to the blue cast residing. "Mom?" Eliana called hoarsely.

Her mother rushed into the room. "Doug!" Evie called. "Eliana's awake!"

Her father promptly rushed into the room, breathing hard. "What's wrong? Is Eliana okay? Do I need to call a doctor?"

"I'm fine, dad," Eliana laughed. "Don't be such a basket case."

"Well excuse me for caring," Doug huffed sarcastically.

"Wait. Mom. Dad. Did we win the game?" Eliana asked.

"Yes, sweetie." Evie answered. "After you got smashed by that other girl, Emmie Charming scored three points, winning the match."

"YESSS!" Eliana cheered, maneuvering herself out of bed. "WHOO! LET'S GO ARROWS, LET'S GO!"

Evie and Doug laughed. Nothing could put their eldest daughter in a bad mood.

 **A/N: Again, sorry for the late update! Hope you enjoyed!  
~Callie (TheInspiredReader)**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to pinksakura271 for two prompts that I plan on doing in this story! So this is the first prompt, where Isabelle has a crush on a boy in her class. *Applause for pinksakura***

Isabelle was fourteen, and she was in love. Well, she thought she was. She had a ten-ton crush on Ethan, Ariel and Eric's fifteen year old son.

Isabelle, Ethan, and Eliana Dwarfsen had been best friends for years, all three of them knew each other very well, and the trio would often go to the movies or a restaurant together, as friends.

All of that changed when Ethan asked Isabelle on a date.

"So, umm…" Ethan began nervously. "Well, erm, I was wondering i-if you would like to go to the movies with me?"

"Just us two?" Isabelle asked, her heart fluttering.

"Yeah," Ethan said.

"Of course! I'll just ask my parents," Isabelle said happily.

"So how about at five on Friday?" Ethan said, equally as happily.

"Sounds good! See you then!" Isabelle said, skipping away.

"Yeah, see you," Ethan said, heading off for his AP Magical Biology class.

Isabelle was on cloud nine. She gleefully dashed through the palace doors, rushing upstairs to her room. Picking up her phone, she texted Eliana all of the details.

 **Isabelle: eliana! i need to talk!**

 **Eliana: whats up izzy?**

 **Isabelle: ethan asked me out!**

 **Eliana: srsly? i knew it! he always had a huge crush on u.**

 **Isabelle: he did?**

 **Eliana: well duh. it was painfully obvious.**

 **Isabelle: wow. weird. anyways, gtg have a ton of work.**

 **Eliana: k bye izzy**

 **Isabelle: bye eli.**

Isabelle put her phone down and had just started on her homework when she heard her father's car arrive. Rushing down the stairs to greet her dad, she prepared to ask her dad whether she could go on a date with Ethan. "Hey dad!"

"Hi, sweetie!" Ben greeted his daughter. "How was your day?"

"It was good, I just have to ask you something."

"What is it, Izzy?"

"Can I go to the movies with Ethan?" Isabelle asked.

"Is Eliana going to be there?" Ben asked.

"Welllllllll…no, it's just me and Ethan," Isabelle said nervously.

"A date?" Ben asked, his tone turning serious.

"Umm…yeah, kind of, I guess," Isabelle said, blushing.

"We'll discuss this later, Isabelle," Ben said, heading up the stairs.

"But dad, why can't you just say yes?" Isabelle complained.

"Because this is something your mother and I have to discuss together, Isabelle," Ben said seriously.

"But daaaaaaaaad," Isabelle whined.

"No, Isabelle, not right now," Ben scolded her.

"Fine," she huffed.

When Isabelle's mother finally arrived home, the fated family discussion took place. "Sure, you can go," Mal said easily.

"See, dad!" Isabelle told him.

"Mal, honey," Ben said. "Don't you think she's a little bit young to be going on a date?"

"She's fourteen, Ben, not four." Mal argued. "She's mature enough to go on a date with a boy we've known for years."

"Fine," Ben relented, "but can we arm her with pepper spray?"

"Benjamin."

"Just asking."

"No."

"Fine, whatever."

"Yessss!" Isabelle cheered. "Thanks, mom!"

On Friday, Isabelle was super nervous. She was going on a _date_. With a _boy_.

At 4:45, Ethan knocked on the door, and was let into the palace. Ben stood in the foyer, and stiffly greeted the boy. "Hello, Ethan."

"Hello, Mr. Kingson," he said warmly.

"We'll wait in the sitting room while Isabelle gets ready," Ben said. The duo walked to the large sitting room, and Ben sait down on a chair while Ethan sat on a couch.

"How are you doing, Mr. Kingson?" Ethan asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Ben said icily.

Ethan, being the naïve, innocent boy he was, didn't hear the coldness in Ben's voice. "Why, yes I would, Mr. Kingson."

"I'm fine, boy. What are your intentions with my daughter, young man?"

"Well, I intend to take her to the movies and then maybe take her to get some food at Tiana's Place."

"Bring her back by eight o' clock, sharp, boy, or I'll put you in the dungeons."

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, Ethan. But if you so much as lay a finger on my daughter, I will _ruin you._ "

"Yes, sir."

"Well, here comes Isabelle and Mal now."

Isabelle and Mal walked into the room. "Hello, Ethan," Mal said, hugging Ethan. "It's good to see you!"

"Hello, Mrs. Kingson. It's good to see you too."

"Hi, Ethan," Isabelle said shyly.

"Hello, Isabelle. You look wonderful," Ethan said, equally as shyly.

"Well, I guess we should be going," Isabelle said.

"Yeah," Ethan agreed. "Well, bye Mr. and Mrs. Kingson!"

"Bye, Ethan," Mal said.

"Remember what I told, you young man. I've got a dungeon cell just for you if you hurt my daughter." Ben threatened. Then, whispering into Isabelle's ear, "Be careful around this one. He's bad news."

Isabelle laughed. "Bye, dad. Bye, mom. I'll se you guys later!"

As the couple drove away, Ben nervously paced the room. "She'll be fine, Ben," Mal reassured her husband.

"I don't know, Mal," he said.

When Isabelle and Ethan got back, Ben was ready to chuck the poor boy out of the window and into the sea.

"Are you okay, Izzy? Did he do anything bad? Are you feeling fine?" Ben asked his daughter.

"I'm fine, dad," Isabelle reassured him. "Me and Ethan had a lot of fun!"

"Well," Mal said. "Thanks for taking such good care of our girl."

"Thanks, Mrs. Kingson. I hope Isabelle and I can do that some other time?" Ethan said hopefully.

"Maybe," Ben said.

"How about next week?" Ethan asked.

"Don't push your luck, boy." Ben said.

"Alright. Well, I must be going," Ethan said. "Bye Isabelle!"

"Bye Ethan!" Isabelle said. "Oh my gosh I need to text Eliana, right now!"

Isabelle dashed up to her room to tell her friend. "See, honey?" Mal told her husband. "Isabelle is fine, and Ethan is a really good boy."

"Alright," Ben begrudgingly agreed. "He's okay."

"Oh, Ben," Mal laughed. "Lighten up. Isabelle can handle herself."

"I'm still going to interrogate Ethan every time."

"If that's what it takes for you to be okay, then fine."

"Good. But can we please give Izzy some pepper spray, just in case?"

"Benjamin."

"Please, Mal?"

"No."

"Aww."

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review, and expect an update in a few days!  
~Callie (TheInspiredReader)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: So updates on this thing come about as often as a blizzard in the sahara! SORRY! But I just was inspired to write something, and this is going to be a two- or maybe three- part storyline, about if some of the kids from Auradon spent a week attending Dragon Hall on the Isle of the Lost. Hope you enjoy!**

"We're going _where_?" Isabelle and Arthur Kingson exclaimed.

"Like I said, Auradon Prep has arranged an exchange student program with Dragon Hall. So you, amongst a few other Auradonian children, will be attending Dragon Hall and living with foster families on the Isle of the Lost. When you get back, with you will be students from the Isle that _we_ will foster for a week," Ben explained to his kids.

"THE ISLE OF THE LOST?!" Arthur yelled. "But I don't wanna go! I'll be missing soooooo many tourney practices, and what am I supposed to learn on that floating hunk of garbage?"

"Watch it, mister," Mal interjected. "That 'floating hunk of garbage' was where I grew up."

"Whatever, mom," Arthur said dismissively. "But I still don't want to go."

"Well, you're going," Mal told him. "And about what it'll teach you- it will teach you not to judge a book on it's cover, or in this case, an island on it's state of disrepair."

"Well, who are we going to be staying with?" Isabelle asked.

Ben glanced at a sheet of paper. "It looks like you're staying with…your maternal great-aunt, Maleficent's sister, Diabla."

"Bye mom," Arthur said. "Ach! Stop hugging me! You're being embarrassing!"

Mal teasingly planted a kiss on the fourteen-year-old's head. "Bye, sweetie," she said. "Be good, alright?"

"Fine, ma," Arthur agreed as he climbed in the back of the limo.

"Bye, dad," Isabelle said, hugging her parents. "Bye, mom. I'll miss you."

"We'll miss you too, honey," Ben said. "Now go off and keep your brother under control for us, will you?"

Isabelle laughed. "Of course I will." She promptly hopped into the limo and slammed the door.

"I'm going to miss them," Mal said.

"Me too, Mal."

"So, who are you staying with?" Arthur asked the other kids in the limo.

"Well, I'm staying with my grandmother, Cruella," Penelope De Vil said nervously. "My older brother, Sawyer, would have come, but he got sick."

"Me and Amelia are staying with our grandmother Grimhilde," Eliana Dwarfsen said. "Granted, I've never met the old hag, but from what my mom says, ol' Grimmy's a real piece of work."

"I-I'm staying with Lady Tremaine," the timid Emmie Charming said. "W-which might n-not be such a g-good idea, considering that m-my paternal grandma is Cinderella."

"Well, seems like this week's gonna be just a boatload of fun!'" Arthur said sarcastically.

Arthur and Isabelle stepped up to the front door of their Aunt Diabla's house. "Ready?" Isabelle asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Slowly, Arthur rang the doorbell.

Eliana and Amelia waited outside of their grandmother's house, mustering up the courage to knock on the door. "Well, let's get this hell-week over with," Eliana muttered, forcefully knocking on the door.

"Why did we agree to do this?" Amelia mumbled.

Emmie's knees wobbled as the door of Lady Tremaine's manor creaked open. "H-hello," Emmie said.m"I-I'm Emmie, Emmie Ch-charming."

A tall, skinny figure firmly grasped her shoulder. "Come in, my dear," the figure said. "Oh, what fun this week will be."

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review if you have a chance, it means the world to me!  
~Callie (TheInspiredReader)**


	9. Chapter 8

**And I'm back with another chapter of the Descendant's kids on the Isle of the Lost! Hope you enjoy!**

Eliana shuddered as the door to her grandmother's castle swung open. A gust of musty air flooded out. "Hello, my darlings!" the old lady inside said excitedly. "A kiss for you, and a kiss for you! Mwah, mwah!"

Eliana wiped off the red lipstick that had been deposited on her cheek by the overzelous kiss. "Hi. I'm Eliana, and this is my little sister, Amelia." Amelia nervously waved hello.

"Yes, yes, my sweets, we _must_ come in and talk!"

"Er, o-okay…?" Eliana said as she followed her grandmother into the creaky old caslte.

"Sit! Sit!" Grimhilde said as they entered a dusty sitting room. "Now, you must tell me everything about your mother! Everything!"

"Uh, well, okay," Amelia said. "Um, Eliana was born three years before me, we live in a house near Auradon prep, and our parents got married a year before Eliana was born."

"Yes, yes, very good. Now, who did my little Evilet marry?" the old queen demanded.

"Our father." Eliana stated.

"Yes, yes, but _who_ is your father?"

"Doug."

"Doug who? Is he a Charming? Or really, any type of royalty?"

"Nope."

"A noble?"

"Not exactly."

"Well then, what is he?"

"He's half-dwarf."

"D-dwarf, you say?"

"Yep. His dad is Dopey. My granddad."

"DOPEY?!"

"Yeah."

"BY ALL THAT IS BAD AND EVIL, HOW COULD MY LITTLE EVILET MARRY A DWARF?!" the Evil Queen raged.

"Well, ummmm…we'll show oursleves to our rooms," Eliana said, scurrying away from the fuming queen with her sister.

"Right," Diabla, Maleficent's sister, said. "So you're my sisters' grandchildren?"

"Yes," Isabelle said. "Our mother is Maleficent's daughter."

"Funnily enough, I had worked that out for myself," Diabla said sarcastically.

"Oookay then," Isabelle said, flustered.

"Well, stop lollygagging around on the front stoop, come in!" Diabla ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Arthur said, dragging his sister into the rickety house.

As the group entered the den, Diabla began interrogating the children. "So, who is your father, anyways?"

"King Benjamin the First of Auradon," Isabelle replied.

"Dear lord, your mother, born and bred in evil, went off and married the bloody poster boy for goodness?" Diabla said, lighting a cigarette.

"W-well, I guess so, ma'am…" Isabelle stuttered.

"Please, call me Diabla, or I suppose 'Aunt' will do, if you must," Diabla said plainly. "But anyways, I always knew your grandmother wasn't evil enough. Well, she was plenty good at scheming, but at engraining evil into the mind of her offspring? Not so much. I, however, have successfully raised three horrifically evil children. Girls! Come down!" Diabla ordered.

Three girls scurried down a flight of stairs that led to the den. "Introduce yourselves, you bumbling idiots," Diabla said, blowing a ring of smoke out of her mouth.

"I'm Mauvais," the first one said. She had pitch-black hair and bright green eyes, and her teeth were distinctively pointy.

"Malicieux's the name," the one with acid-green hair said. "And evil is my game."

"Malin," the third one said. She had purple hair, not unlike Isabelle and Arthur's mother.

"As you can see, your cousins are all properly evil," Diabla said. "Now, Mauvais, don't you have some michief to be getting into? Malicieux, go steal from the street rats that hang around here, and Malin, go do whatever evil stuff you do."

"They seem…lovely," Isabelle said through gritted teeth. "Perfectly lovely."

"They're evil, not lovely, my dear."

"Evil. Perfectly evil," Isabelle corrected herself.

"Now, I'll show you to your rooms."

"Thanks, Di. Can I call you Di?" Arthur asked, bouncing up the stairs.

"No." Diabla said coldly.

Penelope De Vil had just knocked on the door to Hell Hall when the door automatically swung open.

"Come in, my dearie, come in!" the old lady said.

"H-hi," Penelope said nervously. "I'm Penelope De Vil."

"Oh, my dearest granddaughter!" Cruella said. "You can call me grandmother, or, if you prefer, you can refer to me as 'queen of evil'." Cruella cackled at her own little joke.

"Okay, grandmother," Penelope said uncomfortably.

"Now, I'll show you to your room before I have to go to the spa," Cruella said, rushing the girl into the house. Opening a door, Cruella presented Penelope with her room. "It's fabulous, isn't it, darling? Everything, faux fur! The best on the isle! And, here on the wall, is the mounted head of a dalmatian! Granted, it's not Perdita or Pongo or their stupid brats, but it's a dalmatian!"

Penelope forced down a scream. Mounted on the wall was an expertly taxidermied head of a dalmatian. "I-it's lovely, grandmother," Penelope forced out. "J-just divine."

"Now, dear Penny," Cruella said. "I'll be stepping out for a few days to go to the spa. In the meantime, just arrive at Dragon Hall for classes at eight in the morning, food is in the kitchen, and do not, I repeat do not, touch any of my furs! Ta-ta, dearest!" And with that, the crazy old lady left the house.

"Well then," Penelope said sarcastically. "This week is sure to be just great!"

And with that, Penelope slammed her door closed with such force that it knocked down the creepy stuffed dalmatian head- not that she was complaining.

 **So I hope you liked it! The next chapter will focus on Emmie Charming and her experiences with Lady Tremaine! Also, a quick fyi: Mauvais, Malicieux, and Malin all mean 'bad', 'evil', or 'wicked' in French!  
~Callie (TheInspiredReader)**


	10. I'M BACK!

**Hello friends!**

 **Well. It's been, what, two years since I updated this thing? Jeez. Well, I'm back baby and I plan on actually writing this fic.**

 **I'm going to try to update sometime in the next week.**

 **See ya soon!**

 **~Callie**


	11. Chapter 11

While Isabelle and Arthur had been contending with Diabla and her less-than-friendly progeny, Eliana and Amelia broke the news that they were part dwarf, and Penelope dealt with the Dalmatian crazed geezer known as her grandmother, Emmie Charming had been dealing with an entirely different kind of monster: the Lady Tremaine.

Emmie wasn't entirely sure how she had ended up in Tremaine's care in the first place. Technically, Tremaine was only Emmie's paternal step-grandmother. At that point, is there really any relation?

Apparently there was, because Emmie and her suitcase had been unceremoniously dumped off at an aging Victorian house. The outside of the structure seemed quite opulent from afar, but once one got close enough, the fading paint, dusty windows, and claw marks generally ruined the luxurious atmosphere.

Emmie tentatively rang the doorbell. She could hear the ominously approaching footsteps from inside the house, and all of the sudden, the door swung open with a loud crash.

"Hello," said an old woman with a nose like a crow's, dull grey hair, and acid-green eyes. _Lady Tremaine._

"H-hello, uh, ma'am. My name is Emilia Charming, b-but you can call me E-emmie," Emmie stuttered nervously.

"Hello, Emilia. You will call me Lady Tremaine, ma'am, or madam. You will not speak unless spoken to. You will not cry, whine, scream, and/or bite. If you do, I will have no problem throwing your sorry self of this stinking pile of refuse that we call an island," Tremaine announced sharply. "Now follow me."

"Y-yes, madam," Emmie said, scrambling after Lady Tremaine.

Tremaine led the nervous girl up several flights of stairs, until they reached a door at the end of a very long, dark, hallway. Emmie could hear faint screams and yelling coming from within the room. What was in there? Emmie's mind conjured up images of a gruesome torture chamber, filled with the screeches of the unlucky souls who ended up on Tremaine's bad side. Emmie was pulled back to the present by Tremaine slowly opening the heavy door. Inside the room, contrary to Emmie's somewhat far fetched idea, were three redheaded little girls, fighting and playing noisily. "CHILDREN!" Tremaine thundered.

The children immediately ceased their horseplay and formed a line in front of Tremaine. "Yes, grandmother?" They asked politely.

"This is Emilia. She will be our guest for the next few days. Don't beat her up…too badly."

"Yes, grandmother."

"Emilia, these are my daughter Anastasia's triplets, Livia, Lydia, and Libby. You'll be sharing a room with them. Now play nice," Tremaine said, slamming the door shut with an almost theatrical flair.

As the triplets stared at Emmie with a gaze similar to that of a lion looking at a zebra at the watering hole, one clear thought rang through Emmie's mind.

 _I am so dead._


End file.
